


"I've been waiting a long time"

by bluxboi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, banters, chikage is whipped, whiny Itaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluxboi/pseuds/bluxboi
Summary: Itaru was waiting for Chikage to finish overtime and he took that chance to play some games - based on a twitter request
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 27





	"I've been waiting a long time"

Itaru checked his phone for the time. The screen said 18.30 which meant he still had 30 minutes to spare, enough time to burn some LP. He opened his game folder and started playing his game of choice.

Exactly 30 minutes later, he heard a voice calling out to him. A voice that belonged to none other than his one and only unromantic senpai, Utsuki Chikage.

"Chigasaki."

"Mm?" Itaru responded, eyes not still glued to his phone.

"Let's go." Chikage said, looking pointedly at Itaru.

Or so Itaru guessed since he still wasn't looking up from his phone. He was pretty sure judging from the tone of his senpai's voice though.

"10 more minutes."

"No."

"Tch. Meanie."

"Hurry up, Chigasaki."

"But senpaaai..." Itaru whined and paused his game. "I've been waiting a long time for you to get out, at least let me finish this first."

"'A long time' my ass." Chikage just stared at him. Itaru stared back, sporting his best puppy eyes that he knew wouldn't even work on his senpai (but it couldn't hurt to try).

"Okay, fine. Hurry up and finish so we can go home." Chikage finally said after a whole minute of staring contest.

"Heh. Can't believe that worked." Itaru grinned and immediately went back to his game so he can finish it.

Once Itaru finished, they walked out of the office building to his car and drove off to the dorms.

"It wasn't the eyes, by the way." Chikage said out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Itaru, who was driving, wasn't really paying attention to Chikage's words.

"It wasn't the eyes." Chikage repeated.

"Well damn.. Why did you give in then?"

"I wonder why..." Chikage said in a light tone, clearly teasing the younger man.

"Boo. You're no fun." Itaru deadpanned.

"Focus on the road, Chigasaki." Chikage warned.

"You're the one who distracted me, senpai."

Chikage hummed. "Sure."

Itaru huffed and said nothing.

The rest of the drive home was filled with silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. They never really needed either of them to fill the silence because to them, just basking in each other's presence was enough.


End file.
